Avatar Truth
by PaperFox19
Summary: During the test of the new avatar system with their avatars spilling every secret they think about the boys are royally doomed, especially when some interesting truths come out. Warning Yaoi DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Group Chibi Wet Bond

Pairing: Yoshii/Hideyoshi/Kouta/Kubo/Yuuji

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Ok new series being added to my fic list, Baka and Test will be added

News: Ok why have i been gone the last few weeks? Sadly my job has been forcing me in 6 days a week so I have had little time to work on fics.

Also guys for the last time i do not give up on fics i have a fic rotation that I arrange each week, yes some fics have not been worked on in awhile but there are reasons for this.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, and KarsuKagami, these two have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

I greatly appreciate the feedback especially now

Now for our feature presentation

Baka and Test The Avatar Truth

During the test of the new avatar system with their avatars spilling every secret they think about the boys are royally screwed, especially when some interesting truths.

-x-

So Yuuji, Yoshii, Hideyoshi, Kouta, and Minami are chosen to take part in a special avatar test. Mizuki, Shouko, and Aiko were waiting in the wings to see what the new system is all about. They had no idea what to expect when they summoned their avatars. Kouta, Minami and Hideyoshi were the first to test it out. Their cute little avatars appeared in school uniforms.

"Wow this is weird." Hideyoshi said. "I wonder what this test system is supposed to do?"

"Hey Yoshii." Everyone looked down on Hideyoshi's avatar. "You know what a guy confessed his love to me."

Everyone gasped. Hideyoshi couldn't believe his avatar just said that. "Wanna know what I told him?" The chibi Hideyoshi asked.

Yoshii nodded, and everyone else was curious as well. Hideyoshi was freaking out and tried to cover the little chibi's mouth, but Kouta and Yuuji grabbed him. "I told him I already have a boyfriend." The chibi said and everyone gasped in shock.

"Oh man Hideyoshi that's some interesting stuff!" Yuuji said with a smirk.

"Oh I um was lying err acting just to get him to leave me alone." Hideyoshi said trying to cover his tracks.

"He's not the first I said that to." The chibi said. "I used Yoshii's name too."

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed.

"I knew it Hideyoshi is our rival for Yoshii's heart." Minami and Mizuki said at the same time.

"Oh man Hideyoshi you must got it bad for Akihisa." Yuuji said.

"Yeah…" Kouta said.

"I don't!" Hideyoshi tried to say but his chibi had more to say.

"I act like I don't like it but really every time Yoshii says he likes me, I get excited!" The chibi Hideyoshi said blushing and covering his crotch. "I even have dreams where Yoshii throws me down and…" Hideyoshi broke free and grabbed his avatar and covered his mouth. He took him to the corner a heavy dark aura over his head. "Why should I be quiet Yoshii's the reason we've had wet dreams for months." Hideyoshi's avatar spoke and Hideyoshi fainted from embarrassment.

Yoshii was blushing and had a happy smile on his face. Kouta took the chance and took a snap shot of Yoshii's face. "Great I can sell these to Kubo, no problem." Kouta's avatar said turning everyone's attention.

"Why would Kubo want my picture?" Yoshii asked and everyone felt bad for Kubo.

"Aki he's selling your picture, he's being bad." Minami said and turned to glare at Kouta.

"I've sold them to Minami and Mizuki to, especially the ones of you in drag." Kouta's avatar said and the girls grabbed Kouta and his avatar, and the last thing heard from him was a pained cry.

"Ok I'm confused. Yuuji do you know what's going on." Yoshii turned and saw that Shouko had tricked Yuuji into summoning his avatar.

"Aww damn it!" Yuuji cursed.

"What's got you so worried Yuuji?" Yoshii asked and in 5 seconds he learned why. Yuuji's chibi jumped into Yoshii's arms and kissed him. Yuuji began to sweat as Shouko radiated with anger.

"Yoshii your lips are so sweet just like I always imagined them to be."

'Crap I'm going to die.' Yuuji thought.

"You know the day we met I had a crush on you seeing you in your sailor shirt." The avatar admitted.

'He's ruining me.' Yuuji thought, he was tied up with chains now and unable to stop his avatar from speaking.

"I bought a special vibrator the other day, and when I use it I'm always thinking about you." The avatar licked Yoshii's cheek his tail wagging happily. "I've had lots of wet dreams about you, my favorites are when you put a dog collar on me and make me suck your bleep!"

"Damn it shut up do you want me to die!" Yuuji shouted. 'Yeah I've had a few dreams, but I wanted to take them to my grave. Now Shouko's gonna put me in an early grave!'

Shouko raised a stun baton. "Yuuji you must be punished."

"Wait please Shouko don't do that!" Yuuji yelled and Yoshii stepped up.

"Hold on now Shouko there may be something wrong here, the avatars are all saying embarrassing things so maybe it's just a glitch, I'll summon my avatar and we'll know for sure." Yoshii said and Shouko put the baton away.

"Alright summon him." Shouko said the magic word and her avatar appeared as well. They both glared at Yuuji.

"Summon!" Yoshii called and his avatar appeared. Unfortunately Yoshii's mind was thinking about what Yuuji and Hideyoshi had said.

"I want to bleep Hideyoshi and Yuuji!" His avatar said confidently.

Everyone was shocked at the avatar's statement.

Kubo had been walking by overheard the confession and felt a mix of joy and jealousy erupt in him. "Akihisa it will be me you bleep. Summon!" Kubo not realizing the avatar system had been modified his avatar began speaking his mind. "Oh Akihisa I'm so jealous I want to be yours, take me, take me now and forever." Kubo froze at what his avatar had just confessed and what's more his avatar started stripping.

"Hold on he's mine." Hideyoshi's avatar finally broke free and had taken off his clothes as well.

"He's mine!" Yuuji's avatar said taking off his clothes.

They jumped on Akihisa's avatar and tore off his clothing. Because of Yoshii's unique avatar he was able to feel the pleasure his avatar was feeling. The avatars were licking touching and caressing and Yoshii felt it all! Kubo was frozen on the spot watching his fantasies come to life right in front of him. Hideyoshi saw the scene of the mating avatars and his cock grew hard in his pants.

Yuuji waited for his punishment though he was rock hard in his pants. Instead of speaking herself her avatar spoke. "Yuuji it seems you really like Akihisa, know that if you do not become Akihisa's bride I will become yours." Shouko left.

"Hey wait untie me!" Shouko ignored him and left Yuuji tied up with a raging hard on. Yuuji whined as he looked and saw what his avatar was doing now. Spurt* Blood erupted from his nose at what he saw.

3 hours later

The principle returned and opened the door. "What the!?"

Yoshii's avatar was fucking Yuuji's avatar hard, the red head's avatar moaning with each thrust. Hideyoshi's avatar and Kubo's avatar were beside Yuuji's and they were getting fingered in time with Yoshii's thrusts.

Kubo was lying in a pool of blood his glasses completely fogged up.

Hideyoshi was lying exposed his school uniform covered in cum.

Yuuji was lying chained up with a pained look on his face.

Finally the biggest idiot of them all, Yoshii had passed out feeling every orgasm his avatar brought. "I want you I want you all!" Yoshii's avatar moaned truthfully.

The truth set Yoshii free, and after a month of detention a schedule was set up so Yoshii could date all his boys. His sister greatly approved, and in all honesty so did the girls, especially with Kouta giving out pictures.

End


End file.
